


Take a Vacation!

by jepharee



Category: Bandom, The Used
Genre: Cuddling, Heart Warming, Just really cutesy shit yknow, M/M, soft, these two are so cute honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jepharee/pseuds/jepharee
Summary: In which Jepha and Bert go on a cute winter vacation together.
Relationships: Jepha Howard/Bert McCracken
Kudos: 6





	Take a Vacation!

“Berrrrt!” Jepha said, nudging his boyfriend in the side. They’d been planning this vacation for a good few months and yet he still managed to oversleep. 

“Wha?” Bert said sleepily as he rolled over to look at Jeph.

”We’re gonna be fucking late!” 

“For wh- Oh shit! I’m so sorry baby, I’ll get ready now,” he shot out of bed and rummaged through the pile of unwashed clothes in the corner of their room. They’d lived together for about 3 years now and it was like a pig sty, but it was their pig sty and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bert pulled on a shirt and some 3/4 length shorts and went to start packing his stuff.

”Where’s all my stuff, Jephie?” He yelled from the bathroom. 

“I already packed it all dumbass, let’s go.” Jepha giggled.

They locked the door to their apartment behind them and set off to the car park. Bert did his usual elevator dance as they slowly descended towards the ground floor.

Jepha unlocked his car and Bert hopped in the passenger seat. Bert didn’t have a car and once, Jepha asked why. Bert’s response was ‘I’m gay I can’t drive.’ An interesting stereotype but it was true. For Bert, anyway. 

The two men set off towards the log cabin they’d be staying in that weekend. It wasn’t too far away, it was pretty snowy most places in Utah but this place wasn’t in the city, it was further away and out of sight. A nice place to relax with the guy you love. 

They’d been excited about this for months, having no work to do and just being in each other’s company for a few days. They thought about watching movies cuddled up together and how cute it’d be. They didn’t really have many other plans than to relax, they didn’t get to do that often so it’d be a nice change.

As Jeph was driving, Bert went through the glovebox to find some CDs to put on, the car ride wasn’t that long but it’d be nice to have some music. Eventually, he picked one and slid it into the CD player built into the car.

*

Jeph pulled the car up outside the cabin. The guy said the keys would be left under the doormat so after getting out the car, he checked under there. He picked up the silver keys and put them in the lock, turning slowly. The door opened with a click and he stepped inside. The interior design was nice, very cozy as you’d expect. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bert struggling to hold a few bags of possessions and food. He jogged over to him and took some bags away from his boyfriend, setting them down once he was inside.

”Ooh!” Bert exclaimed in excitement, “So cute!”

”I know right, I told you you’d like it!” Jeph replied.

”Guess you were right then!” Bert smiled. 

The two got to work on packing away their stuff, putting their clothes in the wardrobe and the food they’d taken in the cupboards. 

As soon as they’d done, they went back into the bedroom and Jeph tackled Bert onto the bed. Bert was very skinny and small, and Jeph was very strong. This resulted in the former asking to be carried around by the latter a lot, especially when he was tired and couldn’t be bothered to move. Jeph found it endearing though and always agreed to do it.

They lay on the bed under the covers, legs intertwined and bodies as close as possible to each other. The heating had been left off in the cabin, presumably to save money, and it was freezing. Like really fucking freezing. So to combat this, they cuddled and Bert stole one of Jepha’s hoodies to keep himself warm. 

“You look so cute wearing that.” Jeph mumbled into Bert’s hair.

”Thank you baby,” he replied, snuggling closer to the other man, “I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”


End file.
